


[podfic] The Structure of an Angel

by ExMarks



Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By CynSynAn angel and a demon drinking in the back room of a bookshop in Soho.-------------“Course. It’s the first word in the sentence. That’s just how that works. Capitalize the first word. I’d have thought you’d know that, Ang- Aziraphale. That’s, that’s just basic.”“And we all know how famous you are for your grammar and sentence structure.”“I am.”Aziraphale scoffed bubbles into the cup at his lips.“You know, one day someone is going to come up with a name for that, that bubbling thing you're doing in your drink,” Crowley said, waggling his finger at the display.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] The Structure of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Structure of an Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898677) by [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn). 



**Podfic:[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eldsvmepdjy9lfk/The%20Structure%20Of%20An%20Angel%20by%20CynSyn.mp3?dl=0)**

Music: [How to play a violin while drunk 101 with Dominic](https://youtu.be/G5IkXVZEnGQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CynSyn for giving me the ok to podfic this series. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.
> 
> I googled how to pronounce Talisker (yes it seems very straightforward but I've been bit in the ass by other words that seemed easy to pronounce before). I came upon [these videos](https://youtu.be/2wO2thcCHHM) of Brian Cox saying booze names. Each are only a couple seconds long and as I let them auto play, I progressively kept laughing more and more.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.


End file.
